Examining merely the complex products of our largest industry (automobiles), or the giant air turbines promoted by the government, we must conclude that neither producers, nor consumers, can afford to build and buy them satisfactorily. For example, according to Applicant's Aug. 14, 1980 NEW SCIENTIST article (reprint from Congressional Record, Ser. 96-78, pages 361-3), more than 10 million cars were recalled in 1977, but fewer sold, necessitating a $2 billion loan for a single manufacturer; i.e. each of said large number of cars had to be supported by the taxpayer with a $200 loan guaranty. Also, the frighteningly expensive military materiel threatens those who have to buy it more, than those who should fear it.
Therefore, Applicant termed this dangerous technological trend as "Degeneration of progress" (July 1972 CHEMTECH editorial), and illustrated with his U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,919 and 4,165,846 that cars and planes can be built much safer, simpler and more profitably.
Also the purpose of this application is the provision of more "appropriate technology" (June 16, 1980 C&EN) for nature's most convenient source of energy, e.g. as illustrated by the "Lighter than Air Turbine" according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,026. In contrast, the million $ or DM "Growian" (Jan. 1981 POPULAR SCIENCE) defies its safe and abundant utilization.